


His blue eye's that he loved

by kassiehaikyuu



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Cancer, Love Letters, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:35:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29199954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kassiehaikyuu/pseuds/kassiehaikyuu
Summary: That night Hinata Shoyo died with a heart full of love.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Shimizu Kiyoko/Tanaka Ryuunosuke
Kudos: 21





	His blue eye's that he loved

Dear Kageyama Tobio

You win, the game has finally come to an end. You should be proud after 7 years of the ongoing  
game you finally won. But that’s not why I’m writing this letter. I have done a lot in my life but  
there's one thing I will never get to do and that's marrying you. Remember when we first met you were an asshole they called you the king of the court. Thank you king for making me work harder for pushing me to do my best. 

Cancer really sucks but you were next to me the whole time pushing me to get better and I tried the day we got the news I wasn't going to make it, the face you made broke my heart and you cried I have only seen you cry a few times but this time was different because I was crying with you in your arms. In your arms I felt safe, loved, protected and I wished we could have stayed like that forever. But all good things have to come to an end… 

A few weeks later it started getting worse. I was losing weight like crazy. I know out of all are friends and family you were the most scared. People would have said he is taking this well.  
But I know you were so scared you could see it in your eyes. Your gorgeous blue eyes that I fell in love with were full of fear and sadness. 

When I was in a bad place in the hospital I would think about high school I wish we could go back to those days just playing volleyball with you and the old team. I loved when the old team would visit but it would end with everyone in tears. Remember the match against Inarizaki and we won. My favorite part of the game was my receive and when you smiled at me and said nice receive oh how I loved hearing you say that. And how I love our team. 

I think my life is coming to an end. I started coughing up blood and I'm scared Tobio. I'm so scared. 

Kenma has been at my side this week because you have practice I love watching him play video games. Kenma and Kuroo told me they might adopt another cat because they aren't ready for kids. Can I tell you something? I was the first person to know about Akaashi and Bokuto’s engagement and they were the first I told about our’s. I love you Kageyama Tobio 

I wish I could visit Brazil one last time.  
I actually got asked to play on their national team but I said no and I’m going to keep that reason why I said no to myself sorry. When I was in Brazil, me and Oikawa hooked up.

Today my old MSBY team came to visit me and they all ended up in tears. 

Noya and Tanaka let me paint their nails. Asahi and Kiyoko let do their hair

Oikawa is coming to visit me.

I love when you call me boke 

After I die please keep playing volleyball not just for you but for me. 

Kageyama today is my last day. I asked kenma to hold on to this letter and give it to you when he thinks you're ready or when you really need it and you should know I love you and will until my last breath. Out of all the setters you will always be my first and last no one could ever come close to you and my love for you. But I won’t be your last spiker and I’m ok with that play until you can’t live with no regrets and love again because someone new might have you one day but. I will always have your blue gorgeous eyes.  
We will see each other again but not in this life. 

From: Hinata Shoyo  
Love you Bakageyama 

That night Hinata Shoyo died with a heart full of love.


End file.
